Fate is Cruel
by XEldest
Summary: Eragon is dying in the last battle. Cant say much more just R&R also on Shur'tugal.  T just for blood and language.


- Eragon

I looked down and see the kings black sword right through my chest. Blood trickles down my once gold armor and I hear Saphira's ear splitting cry. My body seems to grow cold.

'****** Eragon! You better not die on me!' I can sense her panicking as she tries to reach me.

Arya and Murtagh looked stunned at what has just happened.

Time seems to freeze as the king lifts his head in a cruel laugh. Murtagh gives a yell and swings Zar'roc right at Galbatorix's head. Arya's eyes fill with tears and she plunges her sword towards the tyrant's heart.

'So this is how it ends,' I thought as I watch the man who has caused me the most pain have his heart pierced and head served in the same instant.

Blood stains my face as the false king's body falls limp into a pool of red liquid.

I can't stand the pain and my legs give away. My knees collide painfully with the red ground. My vision begins to slowly fade, it tints red, and my hearing only focuses on my decreasing heartbeat.

Thud tump, Thud tump, Thud tump, Thud tump, Thud tump, Thud tump, Thud tump...

I fall to the ground on my back and feel the sword pull out of my stomach slightly. I let my head fall to my right and see Arya and Murtagh running towards me. They both have tears in their eyes and their mouths form inaudible words.

Thud tump, Thud tump, Thud tump, Thud tump, Thud tump, Thud tump...

Arya falls to her knees and hugs me close to her warm body. Her tears fall onto me like hot rain and her hair covers my bloody face.

Murtagh kneels on the opposite sideband pulls out the black sword. The great Red Rider shatters it with a spell and places his hands over my heart. His mouth forms words and my skin begins to tickle as they pour energy into me.

Thud tump, Thud tump, Thud tump, Thud tump, Thud tump...

I feel the ground shake as Saphira, Thorn, Selther and Shruikin land just at my feet. Saphira's warm nose touches my face and I look into her giant blue eyes.

'Little one do not leave me please,' Saphira begs.

'I'm sorry Saphira my time has come. Promise me you won't give up,' I tell her knowing it's to late.

'No I-' she begins to protest but I cut her off.

'Yes you will my love now promise me.'

She lowers her eyes in defeat and promises she won't give up then lets out a saddened bellow.

Thud tump, Thud tump, Thud tump, Thud tump...

Arya and Murtagh pick me up and begin to carry me to the Varden's command tent and the dragons protectively circle us. My vision swirls slowly and darkly as I rock back and forth.

Look up into the sky and see nothing but black smoke that blocks out the sun. Lightning splits the air and it begins to rain.

I feel Murtagh and Arya constantly pouring energy into me trying to keep me alive. I open my mouth to tell them to stop but I cough up blood instead.

I reach out with my mind as I feel my warm red life source run down my neck.

Thud tump, Thud tump, Thud tump...

'Please stop it's to late,' I tell them and I feel sorrow flow through their minds.

'No please don't leave me Eragon, please,' Arya cries. 'The war is over! Let us settle down, be happy, and raise a family, please!'

'I'm sorry Arya that will never come to pass. I love you and always will. Even in death I'll find a way to be with you," I tell her painfully and know that fate is indeed cruel.

'Murtagh my brother. Please take care of Saphira with Arya. I wish you the best of luck with Nasuda."

'I promise Eragon, but your not gonna die! Please take the energy!' he begs.

'No my life is complete. You now command the riders. Nothing can save me,' I tell him and my vision begins to darken faster.

Thud tump, Thud tump...

They set me down on a bed and I can see Roran and Katrina run in. Their eyes are wet and they kneel at my bed.

Saphira snakes her head through the tent door and looks me in the eyes.

'Thanks for the journey Saphira. You also have my blessing with Thorn' I tell her.

'Your welcome and thank you," she says solemnly and bows her giant blue head.

Arya looks me in the eyes and kisses me passionately. I return it and feel her tears once again cover my blood stained face. 'I love you and will never love another,' she says when I break away and looks at me with tearful emerald eyes.

My vision is almost black.

'I love you to and will always be with you,' I say.

Thud tump...

The world goes cold and dark and I see Brom and Selena standing in front of me.

They embrace me lovingly and I know that I am dead.


End file.
